A Very Sacred Formula
|faction = Witch Coven |type = Miscellaneous }} A Very Sacred Formula is a Witch Coven quest available in . The Agent is instructed to take a potion containing a "sacred formula" to the Mages Guild. Background After finding one of the fourteen Witch Covens within the Iliac Bay, the Agent is asked to undertake a quest for the Coven to receive a reward, and boost their reputation with the Coven. Objectives #Speak with the Beldam of a Witch Coven. #Head to the specified town. #Enter the Mages Guild hall and speak with the contact to complete the quest. Walkthrough When speaking with a Beldam from one of the Witch Covens in the Iliac Bay, the Agent may be asked to deliver a potion to the Mages Guild. This potion, a 'very sacred formula,' reportedly has some impressive powers, with the Guild just one of a number of groups hoping to obtain it. The Agent is therefore tasked with delivering the potion to a specific Guild hall in a nearby town, with permission to keep the gold offered to the Coven as a reward. The Special Potion The potion appears as Pure Water in the Agent's inventory, and will cure their ailments without being used up. However, the very fact that the Agent has the formula will attract a variety of beasts, whom will harass the Agent throughout the night during their journey. Indeed, a mix of vampires, werewolves and wereboars will spawn soon after night fall, and will attack the Agent on sight. The night crawlers will harass the Agent both in the wild and in the town, although will not attack, or appear during daylight. Regardless, the Agent must avoid them and make it the two identified by the Beldam, before entering the town's Mage Guild hall. Once inside, the Agent must find the Coven's contact within the hall, whom will pay the Agent their fee. However, the Agent will fail the quest if they decided to drink the potion, with the contact declaring: What's this? The formula has been desecrated! I am disappointed that you cannot do this one simple thing for me. Regardless, the Agent's quest will be completed simply by speaking with the contact. Rewards The Agent will receive a random amount of from the contact for successfully delivering the potion, as well as a boost in reputation with the Coven. Conversely, failing the quest will see the Agent lose reputation with the Coven: Journal Trivia *When speaking to the Beldam after completing the quest, the Agent may be greeted in the following way: **Success: The Mages Guild tells us the transaction went through. Thank you, first name." **Failure: "We have been working to strengthen relations with the Mages Guild, but thou hast destroyed all by failing to deliver that potion, first name. Get thee from my sight. I cannot stand to look on thee." *When asked for any news, characters have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **Acceptance: "The peace between the Mages Guild and name is surprising." or "It won't last, this peace between the mages and the witches." **Success: "The potion name gave the Mages Guild cures vampirism!" or "The potion name gave the Mages Guild cures lycanthropy!" **Failure: "name went back on an agreement with the Mages Guild." or "The Mages Guild is cutting off relations with name." Bugs * The contact within the Mages Guild may fail to appear at all, making the quest impossible to complete. ** Fixed by patch 1.07.213. Category:Daggerfall: Witch Coven Quests